Do you ?
by Eliana Debrey
Summary: Do you remember? Hermione/Draco Do you know how I'm sorry? Snape/Lily Do you want to wake up? Ted Do you feel it? Dobby/Harry Do you eat? Molly/George Do you read? Astoria/Daphne Do you love me? Ron/Hermione Do you live? Ginny/Harry Do you see it? George/Fred Do you believe? Luna/Harry Do you hear? Albus/Gellert Do you run away? Hermione/Parent Do you mind? Blaise/Draco
1. Do you remember ?

A project, I have been thinking about. Please if you see a mistake or something tell me

War is a doom. I'd like to make this known to everyone. Those are sad, but some could be lighter don't worry we need hope in time of despair. Luna might bring it

Do you?

Do you remember us?

Do you remember the day we first kissed?

Do you remember the way my hair was a mess?

Do you remember how you mocked them so hard?

I hope you do, because I can't. People told me that you loved me. But I don't.

People told me how you had a fight with your father.

People told me how you looked at me. With love.

People told me that your father didn't take it well.

People told me how he came to our house.

People told me how he put you under an impediment jinx.

People told me how he erase my memories in front of you.

People told me how long you stay in front of my room. Afraid.

Do you remember me telling you my love?

I hope you do. Because I don't.

I hope you do. Because I won't.

I hope you do, because I hate you. I hope you do because I don't want to see you again.

I hope you do because I forgot you. And I won't remember, sorry Malfoy.

Hermione.

 _Hey :) Just wanted to ask you If you want a character to talk and with which verbe ?_

 _Have a wonderful day :)_


	2. Do you know ?

I am sorry I couldn't protect you.

I am sorry I couldn't die with you.

I am sorry that you were all alone when you died.

I am sorry that you died uncertain about your son's future.

Do you know that I made a promise over your dead body, over your grave?

Do you know that I will protect him whatever it takes?

Do you know that he has got your green eyes?

Do you know that he fell in love with a red haired girl?

Do you know that I could not protect him further?

I am sorry that I couldn't die with you.

My redemption was him.

I love you Lily. Forever.

Severus.

 _Hey :) Just wanted to ask you If you want a character to talk and with which verbe ?_

 _Have a wonderful day :)_


	3. Do you want to wake up ?

Do you want to wake up?

Daddy, Mommy can you please wake up?

I'm all alone without you.

Mommy please, can you please change your nose as Auntie says?

Daddy can you please teach me how to defend myself like you did with Uncle?

Dad, Mom, I miss you.

Please wake up, I want to know you.

Don't you want to wake up?

Just to see me walk.

Just to see me talk.

Just for me to hear your voices.

Daddy, Mommy… I am all alone without you.

Father, Mother… I want to know you. I don't care if you were brave.

I just want a mother and a father. Like everyone.

Daddy, Mommy don't you want not to have fight this day?

Daddy, Mommy do you hate me? Is that why you let me all alone?

Daddy, Mommy do you want to wake up?

Ted.

 _Hey :) Just wanted to ask you If you want a character to talk and with which verbe ?_

 _Have a wonderful day :)_


	4. Do you feel it ?

Do you feel it, Harry?

The wave against the sand.

The sun against your skin.

Do you feel it, Harry?

My deep happiness.

My deep peace.

Do you feel it, Harry?

My freedom.

My gratitude.

Do you feel it, Harry?

No, you can't.

You do feel something.

You feel my blood on your hands.

You feel my life running away.

You feel sad.

Do you feel it, Harry?

My thankfulness.

Because you made me free, Harry.

Because you made me a hero, Harry.

Because, thanks to you, I can say that I am a free elf.

Thank you Harry Potter and save them. I am already safe.

Thank you.

Dobby.


	5. Do you eat ?

Do you eat?

Please eat something son.

Please, get out of your room.

Please, stop crying.

Because I don't know what to do.

Do you eat son?

Please open your door.

Please let me in.

Please say something.

Because I don't know how to help.

Do you eat son?

Please eat something.

Please laugh.

Please make me laugh.

Because I'm afraid that you won't ever again.

Do you eat son?

Please, come with me.

Please come to see Ginny's wedding.

Please come to see Ron's wedding.

Because if you don't I will lost hope.

Do you eat son?

Please, live again.

Please, breathe again.

Please, don't stay down forever.

Because I don't know what I'll do if I lost one of my son again.

Do you eat son?

Because, I am afraid that I need you to be okay, for then me to be okay.

Do you eat son?

Please eat something, George.

Molly.


	6. Do you read ?

Do you read?

Do you read that Granger stop being with Draco?

Do you believe I've got my chance?

Do you read?

Lucius made her forget.

Draco is down.

Do you read?

Maybe he needs me?

Maybe I can help?

Do you read?

I lost him once.

I won't lost him twice.

Do you read?

I know you hate seeing me this way.

I know you said that I need to see a medic.

Do you read?

Draco needs my help.

Draco always needs my help.

Do you read?

I know you say this is in my head.

I know you say that the war made me mad.

But, do you read?

Draco is all alone.

Draco loves me.

Do you read?

Please, let me see him.

Please, let me out of Saint Mungo.

Do you read?

Please let me see him, Daph.

I need to see him.

Astoria.


	7. Do you love me ?

Do you love me?

I want an answer.

Make it clear and precise.

Do you love me?

I want a Yes.

Or a No.

Do you love me?

I don't want a maybe.

I don't want you to say my name in a desperate way.

Do. You. Love. Me.

I don't hope a yes.

Neither I hope a no.

I need something.

Do you love me, Hermione?

Please. I give up in everything for you.

So you owe me an answer.

Do you love me?

You said once, that we belong each other.

Do you remember?

Of course No. You don't remember anything.

Hermione, do you love me?

I need to know if I have to give up.

Please Hermione, Do you love me?

Ron.


	8. Do you live ?

Do you live?

Do you have sleep?

Tell me you do because I'm afraid.

I'm afraid that you are afraid.

Do you live?

Do I make you happy?

Sometimes I see you smile.

Sometimes I see looking through the window.

Do you live?

I don't remember you being that sad.

Sometimes I believe you need this.

When Hermione was in danger, your eyes were alive.

Sometimes, I believe that you should fight again.

You seemed happy when you fought Lucius that time.

Do you live?

I don't know if you are alive.

Do you live?

Because you don't seem.

Do you live?

Because you seem dead on your feet.

Do you know how I feel when I see that you are only happy with Ron and Hermione.

Do you live?

Because it seems that you are not happy with me Harry.

Please Harry, tell me you live.

Ginny.


	9. Do you see it ?

Do you see it?

Maybe you can't.

Do you see my smile?

My fake smile.

Do you see it?

I've been working on it.

Do you see my smile?

I make it for you.

Make it for them.

Do you see it?

My smile.

My fake smile.

Do you see it?

It's for you.

Then you won't worry.

Then you'll leave in peace.

Then you'll leave me in peace.

Do you see it?

My smile.

I make it for you.

Make it for them.

Yes for them, since you're not here.

Do you see it?

My smile.

My fake smile.

Do you see it?

She has seen it.

Not my smile.

My despair.

Do you see it?

She's there for me.

I like her curly brown her.

Do you see it?

My smile.

It's for her.

Do you see it?

My smile.

I hope you do.

Because it's true.

Do you see it?

It's for her.

Do you see it, Fred?

My smile.

George.


	10. Do you believe ?

Do you believe?

Do you believe in happiness?

I do.

Do you believe?

Do you believe in our world?

I do.

You are our freedom.

You are our hope.

And I believe in you.

I always did.

Please, smile.

Do you believe?

I believe you can smile.

I believe I can make you smile.

Do you believe in happiness?

I believe in your happiness, Harry.

Do you remember our first talk?

I do.

I believed in you this time.

Believe in me now, I'll make you smile.

Do you believe?

I believe our world will rise up.

Like Fawkes.

We are the future.

I believe Harry.

So please believe in me.

And I'll make you happy.

Do you believe, Harry?

Yes you do?

I'm happy you do Harry.

I'm happy you believe.

Luna.


	11. Do you hear ?

Do you hear me?

Please Gellert.

Listen to me.

Please Gellert.

Look at me.

Do you hear me?

If you surrender Gellert,

They won't put you in jail.

They'll let you with me.

In Hogwarts.

Do you hear me?

I don't want to lose you.

Gellert, please listen.

Do you hear?

Gellert, please put your wand down.

Do you hear?

Don't you hear my heartbeat?

It's fastening.

Do you hear?

They are coming Gellert.

Please listen to me Gellert.

Look at me Gellert.

I want to remember your face.

I want to remember your face every night.

Do your hear Gellert?

I told you.

I told you what you wanted to know.

Please Gellert.

Don't you hear that I love you?

Please Gellert put your wand down.

Do you hear Gellert?

I don't want to fight.

Because I'll win.

Do you hear?

I love you.

Do you hear Gellert?

They are here.

You heard Gellert.

Don't you?

I saw your smile.

You know that I love you.

I saw your tears.

And you saw mine.

Please Gellert don't leave me.

Albus.


	12. Do you run away ?

Do you run away?

You do.

You always did.

You run and run again.

I know you don't remember.

But don't you want to try again?

Do you run away?

You do.

You always did.

Now that we could be together you ran again.

I know you don't remember.

But it worth a try.

Do you run away?

Please I am Hermione stop running.

I can't catch you if you do.

Do you run away?

You do.

You always did.

I'm mad you know.

Because you're not here.

Do you run away?

Yes.

I don't have the strength to catch up.

Please I am Hermione.

Stop running.

Please, I am Herm…

Please…

Pl…

You stopped!

I am Hermione!

Look at me!

Remember me!

Remember you are my parents!

Do you run away?

It's a hide and seek,

Isn't it?

Will you run forever?

I love you.

Please I am Hermione.

Please I am Herm…

Please…

Pl…

You stopped!

Please stop.

I love you.

Daddy Mommy. Remember. Please.

I am Hermione.

Your daughter.

Hermione.


	13. Do you mind ?

Do you mind?

I hope you do, buddy.

I hope you saw us this time.

Do you mind?

Do you mind, I slept with her?

I hope you mind.

I hope you're hurt.

Cause I was.

When you slept with Pansy.

Do you mind?

I hope you do.

I like her.

Granger, I mean.

Do you mind?

Do you mind, I slept and sleep with her.

Granger I mean.

Do you mind?

I hope you do, mate.

Cause I was hurt.

Do you mind?

That I kissed and kiss her?

I hope you saw us that time.

Like I saw you with Pansy.

I hope you're hurt.

Cause I was.

Do you mind?

If I take her away?

Do you mind?

I hope you do.

Because I want to hurt you.

Like you hurt me.

Do you mind?

I hope you do.

Did you saw us?

I'm sure you did.

So, do you mind, Draco?

That I sleep with Hermione?

That I am with her since you can't.

Do you mind?

I hope you do.

Blaise.


	14. Do you approve ?

Do you approve?

Do you think it's okay?

I did it for you mother.

That way you'll be happy.

That way, he'll pay.

I did everything for you.

For us.

Pure Blood.

Do you approve?

I've made it for us.

Do you approve?

That way I'll make you proud.

That way you'll be avenge.

Do you approve?

Merope?

Mother?

Are you happy?

I almost win.

This is for you.

That way you'll be okay.

That way he'll pay.

Do you approve?

What I did for you.

It was all for you.

Do approve?

I avenge you, Mother.

I made it for you.

That way you'll be avenge.

That way, the one who hurt you will pay.

And all of his kind.

I'll make them pay.

Those mudblood.

I'll make them pay.

That way you'll approve.

I'll make them pay for what they did to you.

I'll make you proud.

Mother.

Tom.


	15. Do you trust me ?

Do you trust me?

Because I'm doing my best to.

I searching for your gaze.

I want you to look at me.

I want you to trust me.

Do you?

Please trust me.

You're everything I know.

Everything I believe in.

Do you trust me?

I trust you.

I'm as mad as you want me to be.

Do you trust me?

Please at least trust me.

I'll be there.

I've always been there.

Maybe it is love.

I don't know if I can love.

But if it is, I truly love you.

I know I want your trust.

So do you trust someone?

At least trust me.

Master please look at me.

I want you to be proud of me.

Master.

Please give me some attention.

Master trust me.

Maybe it's veneration.

I don't know if I can venerate someone.

But if it's like this, I truly do.

Do you trust me?

I'll give my life for you.

I wonder if you'll be mad if I die.

Do you trust me?

I just want you to trust me.

And perhaps to look at me.

Please, trust me.

And perhaps look at me.

Bellatrix.


	16. Do you drink ?

Do you drink?

You did, again.

It's not because you have a pub that you can drink.

You drank again.

You always drink.

I'm hurt you know.

I didn't save your life for you to ruin it.

Aberfoth.

Do you drink?

You did again.

I love you brothers.

Why can't you get along?

Do you drink?

Why are you drinking?

I am dead.

You can't change anything.

Neither Albus can.

Do you drink?

I hope you don't.

You seemed happy when you saw the elf.

Dobby?

Yes it is.

I liked him.

Do you drink?

I hope you don't.

You can't change anything by drinking.

Aberfoth.

Please stop drinking.

I don't like when you're drunk.

Please stop drinking.

I am already dead.

And you can't change anything.

I am dead.

Definitely

Burn the picture.

It makes you sad.

I am dead.

Forever.

Ariana.

 _Review pweaaase ?_

 _Wich one is your favorite ?_

 _I must admit Albus/Gellert hold my heart._


	17. Do you wait for me ?

Do you wait for something?

Do you wait for your boys friends?

Do you remember me?

Those were the first question I ask.

Those were the first things I tell you,

After the war.

You were alone.

Your hair tide up.

Your face with make-up.

Your dress was red.

You were in front of the building.

The manor.

My manor.

Do you wait for the snow?

Do you wait for Weasel?

Do you wait for Potter?

You eyed me for that.

Do you wait for a handsome man?

I'm here.

Stop waiting, Granger.

You had a smirk.

A little one.

I saw it.

Do you wait for me to be gentle?

Stop waiting.

I won't.

Who are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

My panic attack to stop.

You said this.

And there I remembered.

My aunt.

You.

The floor.

The blood.

The scream.

Do you wait for me to be gentle?

Stop waiting.

I won't, Granger.

You had a smile.

Are you waiting for me?

You had that smile.

You didn't answer

Now it's me whom is waiting.

Alone.

Outside.

In front of my manor.

Now it's me.

And I am waiting for you.

Hermione.

I am waiting for you to remember.

I'll wait ever after.

And I am still wondering.

Were you waiting for me?

Draco.

 _Hey :) Just wanted to ask you If you want a character to talk and with which verbe ?_

 _Have a wonderful day :)_


	18. Do you hold ?

Do you hold to life?

I hope you do Harry Potter.

Because I didn't die for nothing.

Do you hold?

I hope you do.

I'll come back and haunt you,

If you do not.

I'll come back and make your life a mess,

Like your hair Potter.

Do you hold to life?

Your parents died for you,

Your friends,

Me,

A lot of people.  
Do you hold to life?

I hope you do Harry Potter.

Because you are the boy who lived.

And you will live.

Our sacrifice won't be vain.

We didn't die for nothing.

We died for you to live.

And you will Potter.

Or I'll come back,

And I'll haunt you.

You will live,

Or I'll come back and I'll oblige you.

Do you hold to life?

I hope you do Potter or…

Ten points from Gryffindor.

Professor Snape.


	19. Do you dream ?

Do you dream of another life?

Don't you Hermione?

I must admit I do.

What if Dumbledore had save Tom Riddle?

Would Tom be one of our professor?

Would I be happy with my parents?

Would we have be friends?

Would Ron has got all of his brother?

Would Blaise loves you?

Would you be my girlfriend?

Or Ron's?

Would I be special?

Or just a normal person?

How would we meet?

How would you have save us?

How would you look like?

I must admit I dream.

I wonder what would have happen,

If I've died during the last battle.

Would you be dead to?

Or would Malfoy saves you?

Would you be tortured?

Would you find your parents again?

I guess you have got the answer.

I must say I have them to.

You'll be dead.

Ron to.

Malfoy to.

Hagrid to.

Ginny to.

Luna to.

Everyone.

So, Hermione…

I can't sleep.

Or I'll know that you would be dead.

You my friend.

The one who stayed.

Did I thank you for this?

Staying, I mean.

Thank you Hermione.

For everything.

Thank you.

Harry.


	20. Do you realize ?

Do you realize?

Do you realize how hurt I am?

How ashamed I am?

I wish I never loved you.

Do you know you hurt us?

Him?

Doing this awful thing.

Destroying his life.

Do you know how pitiful you are?

I hope you do.

I hope you know.

I wish you never have been one of my family.

Your act was disgusting.

And low.

I know you disapprove our ideas.

But you shouldn't do this.

We do not consider you as family anymore.

You're just someone with the same name as us.

Do you realize?

Disdain.

You are a shame for us.

The Malfoy family do not think of you in another way.

You are disgusting.

I am Disgusted.

Your son is Disgusted.

You are no my husband anymore, Lucius.

Do you realize how hurt I am?

How our son is hurt?

I told you before.

Everything.

Everyone.

But not our son.

Not my son.

Not even his wife.

Do you realize that I can't love you?

Not anymore.

Do you realize that I can't look at you?

Not anymore.

I told you.

Not My Son.

Narcissa.


	21. Do you lay ?

Do you lay?

Are you down?

And alone?

I wish I could save you too.

I wish you were not alone.

I hope did not suffer.

I hope our son is alive.

I hope they will take care of them.

Are you dead?

Just like me.

I hope we'll see each other.

I hope his godfather will take care of him.

We did not choose him for nothing.

Isn't it?

I hope you'll forgive.

Because I was not able to protect you.

Because you had not got the life you should.

You should have live longer.

I am sorry.

Do you lay?

On the floor?

Your hair around you.

Your smile on your face.

As beautiful as I remember.  
I love you.

Do you lay?

I hope you don't.

But I know you'll give up everything for him.

Even your life.

I'm sorry.

I couldn't protect you.

Please forgive me.

Do you lay?

Alone.

Cold.

Afraid.

Do you smile?

Is your hair around?

Your beautiful hair.

That was the thing which picked my interest.

I hope you were happy.

I'm sorry.

I could not protect Harry.

I could not protect you.

James.


	22. ASK

Hey! How are feelin'?

Hope you're good.

I just wanted to know which one is your favorite.

And which character do you want to see in.

So have a nice day :)


	23. Do you understand ?

Do you understand ?

Mum, when you look at me,

I… I almost believe you're okay.

Do you understand what happened ?

Dad, when you smile to me,

I… I almost believe we're normal family

Do you understand what happened ?

HE is dead.

Voldemort is dead.

Bellatrix is dead.

Do you understand ?

I love you so much.

I am proud being you're son.

So please don't look at me like this.

Like you don't want me to be near you.

Like I should not be with you.

Like I should have a normal life.

I hope you understand that,

I can't. I am your son.

A son of heroes.

I love you.

I hope you understand this.

Dad, Mom,

I love you.

I am proud.

I have friend.

And I have granny.

And I have you.

I love you. Do you understand ?

Neville.


	24. Do you clean ?

Do you clean ?

Are you still doing it ?

Cleaning ?

Washing ?

Rubbing ?

Brushing ?

When I was young

I could watch you,

Hours.

My friend

Only One

And you weren't even

Wizard.

Do you wash ?

Do you clean ?

With soap and water ?

Dust all over.

Blood all over.

I hope Sirius's a good Master.

Do you clean ?

Like you used to ?

Hn ? Kreatur ?

Do you clean ?

My friend ?

One and Only.

Do you clean ?

I should have free you

That awful day.

So you clean ?

Stop, go and live.

You've cleaned long enough.

My friend, My elf.

Regulus.


	25. Do you allow ?

Do you allow me ?

To caress your hair.

And your cheek some,

Time.

To feel the heat on your,

Skin.

Do you allow me ?

To take a step,

Closer.

To look at,

You.

Do you allow me ?

Is this thing,

Right ?

Do you allow me ?

To bend over you ?

To down my, heart ?

Do you allow,

My lips to brush yours this,

Time ?

My lips to feel your,

Skin ?

My body to be,

Closer ?

To Love,

You ?

Do you allow me to kiss you ?

Merlin, Granger you still had that good,

Right.

Love, your Husband.

Draco.


End file.
